Dreams
by Regularamanda
Summary: Sam and Jack go to a wedding together.


_Author's Note- Another fic for the ficathon on GW, this one is in response to 'Black tie affair.' Fluff and Angst! Set in early season 7. Also the song in this is 'I swear' by John Michael Montgomery. I own nothing!_

**Dreams**

Major Samantha Carter sat at her desk working on one of her many projects when Colonel Jack O'Neill walked into her lab. He probably came to play with some of my 'doohickeys' she thought fondly.

"Can I talk with you for a moment Carter?" Jack said shifting uneasily.

The Colonel was nervous for some reason and Sam had no idea why.

"Of course sir." She said as she stopped working.

"So my neighbor is getting married this weekend and I watch her kids when she doesn't have anyone else, and she is insisting that I bring someone with me to the wedding." Jack said not meeting her in the eye. "And I was wondering if you would tag along with me." Brown eyes collided with blue ones.

Sam's heart sped up and then slowed when she realized he wasn't asking her on a date. It would just be two friends…going to a wedding. "Sure sir." She said answering him.

"Really?" Jack said his eyes lighting up. "Sweet. Well then I'll let you go back to whatever you were doing before." He said grinning at her. He walked back to the door and then turned back to her. "Oh and Carter…dress up."

He left and Sam gulped, had she really just agreed to go with her CO to a wedding? And she'd have to go and see two people in love getting married. And to top it off she'd be there with Jack meaning all those emotions she had carefully tucked away in her heart were bound to come up. He's your Co she thought repeatedly in her head. It wasn't doing much good.

*****

So here he was sitting in his truck trying to get up the courage to go up to his second in commands door. You'd think he was a nervous teenager out on his first date by the way he was acting. This isn't a date he thought to himself. It was just two coworkers going to a wedding. Except of course he had been forced to wear this stupid monkey suit. Time to get this over with he thought as he got out of his truck and walked to the door.

She opened the door and Jack's mouth fell to the ground. God this woman was gorgeous he thought as his eyes made there way back to her eyes. She was dressed in a blue dress that was the exact same shade of her eyes, and that hugged her body to perfection. The bottom flared out at her knees and the neck was a rounded neckline with little sleeves. All in all it was a very modest dress, but he had never seen her like this before and Jack's mind couldn't form a coherent thought.

Sam meanwhile couldn't help admiring Jack in his suit. He had always looked good in his service dress, looked good in everything in fact, but seeing him here in that suit made her all the more aware of how attractive this man was. The dark suit set off his graying hair and accented his good looks.

Sam smiled softly when she realized he still hadn't said anything. "Hi sir." She said.

"Ah Hi Carter." Jack said still staring at her.

Sam cleared her throat and that woke Jack up.

"Oh! Sorry…um you look…uh…gorgeous." Jack said honestly.

Sam grinned at him. "You don't look so bad yourself sir."

Jack gave her his elbow to escort her to his truck and said "None of that. We're just two friends tonight."

"Alright but then I'm not Carter tonight…Jack."

He grinned at her. He loved his name on her lips. It seemed so right for him to call her that, but it wasn't right. They were in the same chain of command, it was against regulations for him to have these sort of feelings for her. He hadn't called her Sam for a few years now…once he had developed feelings for her he had stopped calling her that, hoping to put some distance between them. It hadn't worked.

Jack being the gentleman opened the door for her.

Sam hadn't been treated like this since well never. And it felt nice. So this is what it was like to be taken on a date by Jack O'Neill, but this wasn't a date she reminded herself. She closed her eyes in the dark of his truck, knowing he couldn't see her face. She wanted him, wanted him like she had never wanted anyone else before. But she couldn't have been, not with the frat regs in place. But maybe just for tonight she could dream.

*****

They got to the church surprisingly early and took their spots in the pews. Rebecca Weatherfield's children were adorable as they walked down the aisle. The boy was about 10 years old and the girl was about 7. The boy, Eric, Jack had told her, saluted to Jack as he walked down the aisle and the little girl, Faith giggled and waved at Jack.

Jack just smiled at them and Sam didn't miss the longing in her eyes. She knew Jack loved kids, even after what had happened to Charlie.

The service was lovely but Sam couldn't help getting teary eyed when Rebecca and her new husband had said their wedding vows. Sam might not be able to think about it but she knew deep in her heart that the only person she could ever marry was right here by her side. The couple's love showed in their eyes and Sam glanced quickly at Jack's eyes. They meet and held for what was only a fraction of a second but it seemed to last for an eternity. Sam read in Jack's eyes what she had just seen in the couple's eyes and it rocked her to her core. She knew her eyes spoke the same thing that his were saying to her. They wanted everything together, they may not be able to say the words out loud or act on them but here right now in this situation, it couldn't be hidden from the other.

Their eyes broke apart when the Pastor said that the newly married couple could kiss. Neither one watched, they both looked at the floor. It was too hard, to watch the couple kiss, knowing they couldn't.

The couple stood at the back of the church to greet their guests and Jack grinned at Rebecca and her new husband Steve. "Nice wedding Kids."

"Thanks for coming Jack and I see you brought someone with you." Rebecca said glancing behind him and looking at Sam.

"Ah! Yes I did. This is Major Samantha Carter, Sam this is Rebecca and her husband Steve." Jack said as he put his hand in the small of Sam's back.

"Nice meeting you Samantha." Rebecca said shaking her hand.

"Likewise." Sam said smiling at her and nodding at Steve.

"So Jack are you two…dating?" Rebecca asked hopefully.

Jack rolled his eyes. Why was it every time someone got married, they automatically wanted everyone to be as happy as they were? "No we're…friends." He said.

Sam knew that Jack's voice barely disguised his disgust at the word. What they felt was not something that friends felt. No what they felt was what fairy tales were made of. Love, plain and simple.

"Oh?" Rebecca said looking at Sam. "That's a shame. You two look great together."

Sam just smiled softly at her. Jack cleared his throat. "Well I guess we better be going." Jack said.

"Oh you are staying for cake at the reception right?" Rebecca asked.

Jack glanced at Sam and she nodded her head. "Well…how can I turn down Cake?" He told her.

"That's wonderful! We'll see you then."

*****

The cake at the reception was great, the best he ever had Jack had said. Though they probably should be going, they had no where else to be and neither one wanted the evening to end, so they stayed a bit longer.

"Colonel Jack!" Eric said running up to him.

"Hey there buddy." Jack grinned at him as he leaned down.

Eric glanced at Sam and turned back to Jack. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Oh I'm not his…" Sam said trailing off as Jack interrupted.

"She's a friend." Jack told him softly.

"Oh. I'm sorry then. She's very pretty." Eric said smiling softly at her.

"Yes she is." Jack said glancing behind him at Sam.

"Where's your sister?" Jack said just as Faith came flying over to them and threw herself into his arms.

"Oft!" Jack said. "Your getting big there." He said as he scooped her up.

"Hi Colonel Jack. Did you see me wave to you in the church?" She said grinning, revealing missing baby teeth.

"I sure did." He said grinning at her. Jack turned to Sam, realizing he hadn't introduced her. "Kids, this is my friend Major Samantha Carter." Eric saluted at her and Sam laughed and saluted back.

"I'm Faith." She said from Jack's arms. "Colonel Jack babysits us when he's not at work and when my mom is away." Faith said seriously.

"Does he now?" Sam asked.

"Yup and he lets me play horsey and he even taught me to fish!" The little girl said proudly.

"And you're a great little fisherman if I don't say so myself." Jack said as he hugged her and sat her back down on the floor.

"Mommy told us not to bother you too much, so we better go." Faith said sadly.

"You two are never a bother." He told them. They grinned at him and ran off.

"Your good with them." Sam told him softly.

"Their great kids." Jack said just as softly as he turned back to her. "So umm…wanna dance?" Jack asked.

What was she supposed to say? "Umm…Sure." She said.

"Sweet!" Jack said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Jack though failed to notice that a slow song was playing. "May I?" He asked indicated her back.

"Yes." Sam whispered. Jack put his hand on the small of her back and she put her hand on his shoulder while their other hands were locked together, and they swayed to the music.

A more appropriate song for the two of them couldn't be played Jack thought. He recognized the older country song but he couldn't put his name on the singer.

_I see the questions in your eyes, I know what's weighing on your mind ,But you can be sure I know my part 'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years, You'll only cry those happy tears. And though I'll make mistakes. I'll never break your heart._

Their feelings were radiating in their eyes. Jack would be there for her, forever if she wanted, in whatever terms they were allowed. Jack had been holding Sam at a respectful distance through most of this but as the song was playing, he pulled her closer to him.

_I swear, By the moon and the stars in the sky. I'll be there. I swear. Like the shadow that's by your side, I'll be there. For better or worse till death do us part. I'll love you with every beat of my heart. I swear._

Sometimes people don't need words to express what's in their hearts. And the same was true with them. Though the words had never been spoken they knew how the other felt.

Jack leaned his head down to her ear. "One day…we'll have that." Jack whispered to her. Sam nodded her head yes and rested her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes to the sway of the music. The lyrics to the song took her to a far away place, into the future, when they could be together. And so she dreamed.

*****

They soon left after that and when they reached her house Jack walked her up to her door.

"I had a great time Sam." Jack said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Me too." Sam agreed.

"I guess I'll see you at the SGC on Monday." Jack said looking at the ground.

"Yes." She whispered.

They remained at her door for a minute, neither one wanting the day to end, each knowing that sooner or later, they would have to part.

Jack glanced up and looked into her eyes. He took a step closer and leaned his head down to hers.

This was it Sam realized; this was going to be their first kiss where they each had control of themselves. Sam gulped and closed her eyes. She felt Jack get closer and closer to her and felt his breathe on her face, sending shivers through her.

Jack though instead of kissing her on the lips, turned his head at the last second and set a brotherly kiss on her cheek.

Sam's eyes flew open. That wasn't what she expected. She looked into his eyes once more, and saw regret there. Regret that he couldn't kiss her the way he wanted to. They were both honorable and knew that if he kissed her, then that was it, she'd probably have to ask for a transfer from SG-1. And who knew if the kiss would have even ended here on her doorstep…it could have ended… well a lot later. Jack's eyes pleaded with her to understand and she nodded her head.

"Sweet dreams Carter." Jack said and with that he walked down her steps and to his truck.

Sam sighed and opened her door. As she closed it behind her she leaned back against it and a tear rolled down her face. Her dreams were filled with Jack, but they were just that. Dreams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note- Thanks for reading and please leave a review!_


End file.
